How Could You Love Me
by srich11
Summary: A Vegeta - Bulma fanfic. Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**How Could You Love Me**

A Vegeta - Bulma fan fic. Title says it all. I suggest the readers to watch the episode where Cell kills Trunks making his comeback after Goku sacrificed himself while Cell was self exploding , it would pave a perfect platform going into the story. This is my first ever fanfic , please review it after reading.

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball z or any of its characters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one : The Nightmare

" Noooooooooooooooooooooo! " Vegeta wakes up from his nightmare finding himself in super saiyan form , still suffering from the after effects of his nightmare , his power, shattering the door to his room.

Bulma woke up to the disturbance and swiflty got out of her room to find out what was happening. Hearing Vegeta's screams, she ran towards his room, her eyes popped out in agony as she found Vegeta floating in mid air, screaming his lungs out "arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! "

He looked terrified at the same time with uncontrolable rage as if he lost something most dearest to him. He always had nightmares, but none like this one, he looked so feared and raged and his blood vessels are almost popping out from his body. " Vegeta" cried Bulma with concern, Vegeta turned to her, realizing it was just a nightmare, " what happened ? " Bulma asked, desperate to know what was going through his head, Vegeta didn't reply, landed on the floor, went into the balcony, staring into the sky, still unable to escape his nightmare.

Actually it was not a nightmare, a memory, his most painful memory, that he could never escape nor forgive himself for. Bulma watching him, walked towards him into the balcony, wrapping her hands around his neck, she leaned onto his shoulder

" what was it ? " He shrugged off her " nothing " and stormed into the sky. He never shared any of his nightmares with her, nor she ever dared to ask. But this...this threatened him more than any other one. She didn't expect him to share it but she had slightest of hopes that he would.

Bulma went back to her room and moved towards the baby bed where baby Trunks was fast asleep. She was surprised that he didn't wake up , normally he would wake up even to the slightest of sounds. She gradually took the baby into her arms without disturbing his sleep, placed him on the main bed alongside her, protectively wrapping an arm over him, closed her eyes thinking

" what was it troubling vegeta ? how could he hold so much pain in his soul without sharing to anyone, not even to me, this thought is tearing my heart, am i even not worth to share his agony ? Does he atleast consider me as his mate ? or he only comes to me whenver he needs the physical comfort " her eyes became wetter and wetter as these thoughts spun through her mind, though these doubts were always present at the back of her head , she came to accept that Vegeta , though doesn't show affection , he , deep down in his heart loves her, but she didn't even know whether this acceptance was really true or was it just an illusion which came from her never ending love towards him and the hope. With these thoughts Bulma gradually slipped into the sleep.

End of chapter one


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two : Haunting memory

Long into the night , Vegeta , standing near the pond which was at a small distance from the Capsule corporation , watching his dark reflection in the night water " how can I tell this to her , I never shared anything anything , but this memory is too much to bear , I don't know whether she knew it or not , probably nobody has told her. How can she stand it , I , the prince of all saiyans with no weakness such as love can't stand it , how can she ! ? , how could she ! ? How could ...that her s-son was dead , ...no! killed by Cell right infront of his father's eyes and his father , me! , was watching as a mere spectator , unable to do anything even with mightiest of my attacks , how can I tell that this memory is haunting my sleep , that I was so weak and unable to protect my own son! " his eyes were slowly drowning in tears.

As these thoughts were spiralling in his mind , the sun rose , making the sky look like an orange carpet and its reflection in the pond colouring the water orange , it was a spectacle to watch , a stand out beautiful scenery.

As the morning made its entry , Vegeta flew back to his new found home , entered bulma's room through the balcony. As he entered into the room , he noticed his brat , sleeping peacefully with his hands widespread. As he saw little Trunks sleeping , the nightmare struck his mind again.

Vegeta alone with his son in the room , pulled out his arm and tried to touch Trunks' little chubby finger with his index finger. Just when his finger almost made contact with that of Trunks', the bathroom door suddenly opened , and Bulma stepped out with a wet towel wrapped all over her body. Vegeta suddenly turned crossing his arms , facing his back to her and watching her from the corner of his eye.

Bulma saw him in surprise and realized that he is still recovering from the nightmare , rather than troubling him she , tried to cheer him up " I was planning to take Trunks out to the park in the evening after I finished my work , if you like to join please let me know and...yes! , I upgraded the training bots last night "

Vegeta stood still and turned to face Bulma implying that he has listened to her. As the day passed on , Bulma became busy with her work and to her surprise all the day she noticed Vegeta didn't train at all. All day Vegeta was studying Trunks though from a maximum possible distance from which he can see Trunks.

As the evening came , Bulma was dressing herself and Vegeta stood behind her " come on! get ready faster, why is it taking ages for you to get dressed , its not a party , its just a park ". Bulma was shock struck, Vegeta was coming with her and Trunks to the park. She never thought it would happen at least once in a life time. She was ecstatic but she hid it and replied " Be patient mister! "

After few minutes Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks headed into the park , walking as the sun was setting into the mountains. Bulma , carrying Trunks over her arm sat under a tree and gestured Vegeta to sit next to her. They watched the sun tremendously setting into the mountains and the sky was painted gold , the atmosphere was so peaceful with the music of birds chirping as they were returning to their nests. Trunks was playing with his mother's ear rings. Bulma whispered softly " Vegeta "

End of chapter two


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three : Emotions never felt before

Vegeta tuned his head towards her , " did you notice something today ? " , Vegeta put on a blank face , " you didn't train today , even though I upgraded the training bots , you still didn't train , you were watching Trunks all day , and walked with Trunka and me to the park , this is the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen in my life , do you know why ? " she locked her eyes onto his.

With one hand she was smothering Vegeta's cheek , Trunks in Bulma's other hand , placed his small chubby hand over Vegeta's cheek on the opposite side saying " papa " in the cutest way he could ever say. Vegeta's heart was pounding and it was flooded with emotions he never experienced in his life. He shifted his gaze from Bulma's eyes to Trunks' , he looked into Trunks' deep blue eyes and in those eyes , he saw his worst nightmare. An energy beam from Cell pierecing through his son's heart.

" Do you know why ? " , Bulma's soothing words. He shifted his gaze back into Bulma's eyes. " Its because of you , because of you , your presence along with our baby's , made this sunset a beautiful one , an unforgettable one , a feast to my eyes , and this day...is probably , no surely is one of the most happiest day of my life " she closed the gap between them , her nose kissing his and then her lips locked onto his , Vegeta was going through an emotional ride that he never expected he would.

Vegeta suddenly withdrew , stood " its already late , we should be heading back ".

End of chapter three


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter 4 : How could you love me?

Its night , after the dinner. In Bulma's room , Vegeta , standing in the balcony looking into the sky as Bulma was busy trying to get baby Trunks to sleep , but failing bittterly. As she got fed up trying , she took baby trunks into her arms and walked towards Vegeta.

" Is it that nightmare again , troubling you ? ". Vegeta looked at Bulma from the corner of his eye " how could you do it to me? " Bulma was puzzled. Vegeta turned completely so that he could look directly into her eyes. Walked towards her , holding her shoulder firmly " how could you love me! ? ". Bulma was gasping , unable to understand what was he talking about.

" What do you mean how can I... " before she could complete it , he burst " Yes! that was what I meant. I , the prince of all saiyans was never meant to have a weakness especially something as pitiful as love. I fed upon others , considered as a killing machine , enjoyed every bit when the weaker trembled beneath me , getting pleasure by destroying planets , eradicating life , when those planets were made into tiny pieces of dirt , that was a feast to my eyes , I...an emotionless monster , evil , a murderer , how can anyone...some one as mere as a human being love me! ? "

Bulma was crumbling as he burst out like that , moisture forming at the corner of her eye , he was asking questions which demand the answers even she doesn't have , but she was trying to frame one. " Its not you , its Frieza , it was him...him! , him alone! Do not blame yourself for it , please do not "

" Frieza huh!? The one who eradicated my entire race , my father. It was may be him , but it was my hands which were blood filled , I knew pain , I knew loss , like never before. These are not the things that haunt me , but it was all linked. The thing that haunts me is..." as Vegeta was trembling and his body was shaking vigorously , " Vegeta " bulma held his hand and Vegeta held it tightly and squeezed as he collapsed down on his knees , Bulma kneeled holding his hand with one of hers' and carrying baby Trunks on the other who was fast asleep.

" The thing that haunts me is the death of my s-...o-ur s-son , Trunks ". As tears were dripping from his eyes along the cheeks on to the floor. Bulma agonizingly " wha-what ! ? "

" Yes! I thought somebody must have told you , Kakarrot's brat or that bald fellow or the namekian , but it seems you didn't know , during the cell games , when Kakarrot sacrificed himself for nothing , Cell came back , and at that...that instant...h-he shot a...a..b-beam right through o-o-our s-s-s-s-o-n's...T-T-Tr-Trunks' heart , I was watching helplessly , in agony , unable to protect him. Later when Cell was defeated he was revived with dragonballs though. I am s-sorry woma...Bulma , you deserve better Bulma , I am not worthy of your...your l-love , I am sorry Bulma "

Bulma slowly helped him to stand , took him into room from the balcony , placed baby Trunks on the bed , then she held Vegeta's hands , then cupped his face stroking his upright hair " Vegeta you don't have to be sorry , you have nothing to be sorry for , there is nothing you or anyone could have done , please Vegeta please don't blame it on yourself "

" Don't blame it on my self ! " tears running down from his eyes almost unstoppably , his body shaking , trembling , his fist clenched so tight that his palms were bleeding " he came from the future to save this planet and...and to see me! His father! All the while he tried to be with me , help me , to spend some precious time with me which he was unable to do in ' his ' past " sniffing so hard , Vegeta was loosing control over himself , all the regret , the pain , finally finding its way out. Bulma was unable to bare his distressed look , her hand being squeezed so hard , but she was not feeling the pain of her hand , she was feeling his pain , she was feeling his agony , his distress and it taking a toll on him.

" I failed as a prince when Frieza destroyed my planet , I failed as a father when Cell killed Trunks , this time I promise you Bulma , I will not fail you or our baby , I promise. Even when my planet was destroyed I didn't feel this much , but now I am realizing true pain , true loss , I will not lose you people , never! ever! I promise Bulma I promise ! "

As Vegeta hugged Bulma , resting his head on her shoulder , tears were flooding from Bulma's eyes as she rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder , she slowly took Vegeta's face into her hands , lifted it , and kissed his lips " this is why I love you my prince , this is why , deep down there is a light in your heart , a caring nature like nobody else , though for others it doesn't appear outwardly , I can see it , deep down you would do anything for the sake of your loved ones , you would go beyond the limits for them , this is why I love you , this is why " Bulma kissed him again. Vegeta kissed her in return. Vegeta sat on the corner of the bed and took baby Trunks into his arms and kissed him on his forehead , Bulma wrapped her arms around his shoulders , leaning her head onto his shoulder , Vegeta rested his head on top of her.

-The End-


End file.
